


Together

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with the taint they see in themselves, theres something strikingly pure about their relationship. When their actions are harmful to each other and themselves, their words inflicting more pain than the actions alone, a semblance of peace often falls over them. </p><p>Its a mockery of peace, as neither of them know what real peace is. And if he ever did, Lucifer had long forgotten the feeling. But, thats okay, he thinks. Because in moments of their silence and stillness they find new understanding and they are together in their discovery. Even when they are simply sitting, side by side and almost touching but not quite, at peace with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

\---

Even with the taint they see in themselves, theres something strikingly pure about their relationship. When their actions are harmful to each other and themselves, their words inflicting more pain than the actions alone, a semblance of peace often falls over them.

Its a mockery of peace, as neither of them know what real peace is. And if he ever did, Lucifer had long forgotten the feeling. But, thats okay, he thinks. Because in moments of their silence and stillness they find new understanding and they are together in their discovery.

Even when they are simply sitting, side by side and almost touching but not quite, at peace with each other.

But sometimes, when they can only cling to each other and they try and fill the still silence with their whispers and fear filled shouts of anger and past wars and almost forgotten memories they are, well they are- _don't leave me, don't ever leave me, please, please, please, don't go, don't fucking go, please I'm still here, don't let me fall, don't let me go, it's not okay, it's not, please, please, please, I'm, I can't, I can't-_

When each shout and scream and whisper and whimper to fill the silence, before their noise passes and leaves them with the very thing they were trying to chase away, they are still each other.

They are still together. They weren't alone, not again.

They have these moments that they cant quite put a name to, something that they cant find the words to describe, something that is still somehow pure and unassuming, but to Harry it sometimes feels like the weight of the world. As if naming what they were would end whatever it was they had.

Harry liked what they had, whatever it was, he liked not being alone and he loved Lucifer. What they have is each other and a miracle, an act of God, a kindness, it's complex and strange, even to Harry who had grown used to the wizarding world after many years, but above all, for both of them, it was simply breath taking.

It's all of the things that are them, Harry and Lucifer, together and untouchable.

Pure but they think they're tainted, strong and loud.

Quiet and, not weak, no, quiet and-

"I love you."

"I love you too."

\---


End file.
